WEW Universal Championship
The WEW Universal Championship was the second tier championship title in the World Elite Wrestling federation hosted on the Adrenaline brand. The first champion was Ligeia Cariosus, who won the championship at WEW's first ever pay-per-view in a Fatal Four Way match. Vantage and Flame share the most amounts of reigns as champion, with two each. The final champion, Stefan Raab, holds the record for the longest reign as Universal Champion in his first reign, at 341 days. The Broken Saint holds the record for the shortest reign with 15 days. The championship was established on the flagship brand of Animosity but went to Adrenaline for the first time ever following the conclusion of a dual-championship scramble match at Legacy: Jamaica when Emily Poison was proclaimed the champion. History The first champion was Ligeia Cariosus, who won the championship at WEW's first pay-per-view, Free Fall to Fury in a fatal four way match. The match was named the Second Life Fatal Four Way fore all the competitors were former losers of the WEW and WEW Starlets Championship tournaments. However, Ligeia was released after losing her championship to Brie Bella at the next pay-per-view: Cyberslam. Brie Bella had won the shot at the championship earlier on in the night in a Cyberslam battle royal. The title changed hands once again at Shattered Dreams when SM Raye defeated Brie Bella, and Brie later left the company. A night after Halloween X, where SM obtained the King of the Ring crown and defeating his nemesis Priscilla Oliveira, the Universal Championship was stripped from Raye when he was drafted to the new WEW brand, Adrenaline. The new Universal Champion was decided after a miniature tournament which led to Vantage defeating Chris Cane, Broken Saint, Rocky J, and Chris Matthews in a ladder match to win the championship. His 199 day reign came to an end at WEW's Legacy pay-per-view, in which he lost to Alistar Bane after a long heated feud. Vantage went on to regain the championship at the Crossroads pay-per-view in a ladder match for a second reign. At the Third Degree Burns pay-per-view, Vantage dropped the title to The Broken Saint in a triple threat match. The championship was vacated only two weeks later following Broken Saint's release, and awarded to Flame, giving Saint the shortest reign in Universal Championship history. Kevin Hunter defeated Flame on the February 8, 2013 edition of Adrenaline for the belt. On March 4, 2013 edition of Animosity, Flame regained his championship in a rematch. In a first-ever Hell's Asylum match, Brian James defeated Flame for the championship at the Battlefield pay-per-view for his first title. James would lose his championship in a "Winner Take All" match at the Legacy: Hawaii pay-per-view event against Chance Rugani where the WEW Championship was also on the line. Rugani would drop the championship to Dexter Black in a Triple Threat Match at the Beach Brawl pay-per-view in which he put the championship on the line against his New Regime partners, Black and Chris McKenzie; the match was revealed to be a ploy for Black and Rugani to turn on McKenzie, thus kicking him out of Rugani’s faction: The New Regime. Black lost the championship three months later to Chris Dunn. Dunn would then lose the championship at WEW's Legacy: Jamaica in the first-ever dual-championship scramble to Emily Poison, thus bringing the Universal Championship to Adrenaline for the first time. Poison lost the championship to Stefan Raab at Crossroads III. Raab surpassed Chris Dunn's record-setting reign at the conclusion of Battlefield IV and became the longest-reigning Universal Champion until he would unify the belt with the WEW Titan Championship at Legacy: Japan, WEW’s final PPV; the Title was subsequently deactivated the following day. Reigns Key List of individual reigns WEW Universal Championship Reigns List of combined reigns As of May 10, 2015 Past Designs